Unknown Past
by Essabell
Summary: Kagome is a young girl living in a village all on her own. Everything was peaceful there till her 15 birthday. On that day a demon came and changed her life for ever. Find out what happens. This is my fist story ever so please read.
1. Elder's Plan

Mint: Hi I am Mint Coral. My friend Willow and I are working on this story together. We are sorry to say this but this is not an IK or SK fic. To be blunt only Kagome, and maybe Kaede, Kirara, and Naraku will be in this fanfic.  
  
gets evil glares  
  
Mint: Don't get mad at us. This is 20 years after Kikyo bound Inuyahsa to the tree. So sorry Inuyasha will not be in this fic. Now on with the story.  
  
Willow: You're forgeting something.  
  
Mint: Oh ya thanks Willow. I don't own Inuyahsa even though i wish i did, :( and kagome doesn't make an appearance in this chapter. Thought we talk about her alot, and if I spell something wrong let me know. Read and review and please be nice. We loooove reviews. And no flames please.  
  
"talking"

_thinking_

**_scene change_**

---point of view change---

* * *

**_Elder's Meeting  
_**  
"Elder what are we going to do?"  
  
"Calmdown I have a plan. We will send someone up the mountain to ask Milady for help. Nothing else has worked." replayed the elder.  
  
"Elder we can't! That witch will send one of her demons to take care of it, and they don't care if they destroy the town. And..." befor she could finsh the elder interrupter her.  
  
"THAT iS ENOUGH! Watch your mouth! Those demons are the only hope we have. They have come though for us time and time again, and thats more then you have ever done. So there are no buts. You have no powers against the beast do you priestess?" barked the elder.   
  
"um oohh nno."stuttered the priestess  
  
"Will then matter solved. Now who shall we send? They should be quick and small, but smart and able to take care of themselfs," said the elder.  
  
"We should send Kagome she is a talented and more skilled then the so called "priestess,"" said Tama, the village hunter.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say the wench is more skilled then me?"  
  
"Yes i did," barked Tama "I will not lose another daughter to that monster. Kagome is our only hope and she is also very skilled."  
  
"Are you sure Kagome can handle this task?" asked the elder. "She is still younge." Unbeknownst to them, a noise cat demon was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
**_Outside_**

_Who is this priestess? She's not very good,_ thought Tara. _She cant even sense me here and that's sad.  
_  
**Inside**   
  
"Elder, don't worry. Kagome is a very talented young girl. I would not have suggested her if I did not believe she could not perform this task," declared Tama.  
  
"That girl? Talented? Yeah, right." scoffed the preistess.  
  
**_Outside_**

_I really don't like this priestess. She has no respect. Kagome has a lot more talent than that wench does. Now what are they saying?_  
  
**_Inside_**  
  
"I will ask Kagome tommorrow. Now, let us go and get some sleep," said the elder. The group uttered their agreement in unison.  
  
**_Outside_**  
  
_Looks like I gotta scram,_ thought Tara as she dashed off to the mountain to report her findings.  
****

* * *

Mint: Thats all for now. We will update soon.  
  
Willow: Kagome will show up in the next chapter so review and stay tuned. :)  
  
Mint: Willow we are not a tv show, and that's my line. Will thats all foks reveiw, and no flames please.


	2. Workday Report

Mint: Hi sorry we took so long for me to get this up. I have just been so busies cleaning, and Willow's parents just would not let her come over so we could get this up.

Willow: Ya my dad is just being a pain, but we will try to update more often.

Mint: Ya so we finally got around to this...

Ya right, Mint we all know the truth.

Mint: Tara you come out right now. /Tara jumps out of nowhere/

Tara: Hi Mint so you finally got off your lassy butt and typed this cool.

Mint: Tara! /Mint runs after Tara with sword in hand./

Tara: Later /Runs away/

Willow:/sigh/ We do not own Inuyasha. So no one can sue us.

Mint: The only characters we do own right know is Tama, Priestess Shusuma, and Tara who may not live to see chapter three. There will be other after this chapter.

Tara: That's only if she can catcher me. Now on with the story. hehe /whispers to the crowed/ its fun make her mad. I have been working on it all day.

Mint: /hits Tara over head with her wooden sword./ Serves you right just be happy I did not want to get blood all over my nice clean sword. Now on with the story.

"talking"

_thinking_

Scene change

---Point of view change---

* * *

Palace on the mountain

---Tara POV---

"That miko should learn some respect. How dare she bad mouth us who keep them safe. I'll deal with her later." I mumbled as I ran up the mountain side to report my findings. "hmm. That girl. Kagome was her name right? She is different from them all. What is it about that girl, she has no training in the way of the miko but she has the great power. It reminds me of my own, but that can't be can it? I will have to ask my lady about it when I get the chance. Looks like I'm here." _hmm. what's that smell. smells like....oh great she's the last person I want to see right now._ "sigh. Hi Korea, you can come out now. I know your there."

"Welcome back Tara. How come I can never hide from you?" Asked Korea a young neko yokai. _Korea is a about 5'4, with long black hair and yellow cat eyes. She has cat ears and a tail. One ear is black and the other is black with a white tip. Her tail is black with a white tip also. She is very pretty, very smart, and one of the best friends I could ever ask for. Even if she sometimes gets a little carried away._

"That's because you lack training and skill. Besides if you can snick up on me then I would be in some trouble when I go on my missions now wouldn't I?" I remarked. _I love to tease her its a lot of fun._

"sigh, Your right my apologies Tara. So how is that village you want to go see?" asked a very curious Korea.

"The village is in trouble again." I srugge it off like it only natural. " I have to go report to Lady Liana do you know where she is?" _That weird she didn't get mad. OK something is up. She always gets mad at that comment. What is she up to?_

"Yes she's waiting for you in here study. Tara do you think you will be staying long this time?"

"I don't know it depends on what my lady wants me to do. I have to go see you around." I responed as I turn to leave. _So she want me to stay that why she didn't get mad._

"Bye Tara, hope everything goes will. Please try to keep your cool you seem to be on edge to today." warned Korea.

"Ya whatever. I'll tell you about it later ok? I have to go report." I replayed then ran off to Lady Liana's study. _Or maybe Korea was just scared of me._

---Korea POV ---

_poor Tara she really needs a partner I wish I could find one that she could work with. If only My lady would let me ask that young girl to join us Tara could have some help. _thought Korea

Village

Meanwhile, back in the village, Priestess Shusuma was trying to think of a way to get ride of Kagome.

"That little orphan has made me look like a fool for the last time. Its time to get ride of her once and for all, but how can I do it and not get caught?" mumbled Priestess Shusuma.

"That demon! Yes he owes me a favor." she says will ploting young Kagomes death. "Yes its perrfect," she exclames garbing her cloack. "I have to go and see him. To night! Time to collect on an old debt," with that she was gone.

Lady's Liana study

---Tara POV ---

_Well I'm here. _sigh_ I hope every thing goes will._ I swallowed hard trying to clam myself and tried to knock but couldn't.

"Come in Tara. Stop fidgeting out there."

_shit man she need to stop doing that. Well here I_ _go._ I opened the door to see Lady Liana siting on her desk as beautiful as ever. She has long light blue hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. She was wearing a lovely white kimono with dragons embroidered on it.

"Good Evening my lady. Forgive me for I was just trying to get my thought together before I entered."

"Its all right Tara I understand. So how did it go?" asked Lady Liana.

"Will...."how can I say this? _I can't think of what to say because I am to worked up._

"Calm down Tara you look like your about to tare someone apart. Hmm let me guess that miko that lives in the village at the foot of the mountain said something very insulting about you behind your back agean, and you did not like it correct?" inquired Lady Liana.

"Yes, you are right, My lady." I answered not wanting to say more just thinking about that wench makes my blood boil. _Calm down Tara just stay calm._

"Will then what did she say just telling me what happened while you were working." remarked Lady Liana.

"All right heres what happened that little wench of a miko called me recluses I take great pride in my work. My Lady the Village is having trouble with a demon and they are sending the girl Kagome her to get help, because they have no other oppiton......." I want on to explain everything else about the meeting (AN you probably want me to get a Kagome in here but be patient)

"No wounder you afended. But that was very interesting. So there sending Kagome here then I guesses you should get some rest before you leave to escourt her here."

"Yes My lady I have a feeling the wench will try to do something to her on her way here."

"Good we agree no go and get some rest." Comanded Lady Liana.

"Yes my lady but can I ask for one request?"

"Yes, of course, what is it." said Lady Liana in a commanding vioce.

I take in a deep breath to calm my self. _I have never asked for anything besides maybe a new weapon or two, but that is to be expected of some one who spends most ove there life fighting._ "Lady Liana if you don't mind could the girl Kagome stay here to be trained. That is of course if the girl agrees to it."

In the Hall After that meeting

---Korea's POV---

"Tara are you ok?" I asked as I ran up beside her.

"Ya I'm fine. Why do you ask?" remarked Tara as she begain to walk faster.

"Will My Lady just told me what happened and will its not like you to train a human. That's all but I have to agree with you that Kagome is not you ordenary human that is for sure." I huffed trying to keep up with her.

----Tara's POV----

I stop as the memory of what happened comes back.

Flash Back

"Tara why do you ask this?"

"My Lady this girl is different from other humans. She is special and has a strong gift that she should be taught to use, because if she isn't it could turn out to be dangers." I pleaded trying to make her see my reasoning.

"........I see when she arrives I will see for myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes My Lady. My Lady can I say one more thing befor I go?"

"Yes what is it?"

"My Lady this girls powers are not completely awake yet. Just like mine weren't when you found me so please be careful."

"Thank you Tara. I will. You are desmissed. Go get some rest be for you leave." commanded Lady Liana.

"Yes Lady Liana. Good night My lady." With that said I turned and left the study.

End of Flash Back

"Your right Korea it not like me, but as you sayed Kagome is not an ordenary human. Will I have to go get ready be for I have to go pick her up. Good Night Korea and thanks for your concern. Later," is all I said as I ran of to my room.

---Korea's POV---

"Good Night Tara" _Tara you never stay long but mybe with the help of Kagome. You will at lest not fighting alone and maybe just maybe something good will come out of this._ With that I turned around to go to my own room for the night with my own toughts, but I left with hope in my heart.

Village early moning

------Normal POV-------

(AN Ok this chapter is going so will. That Kagome makes her frist aperrense. YAY so I kept my promise.)

"Kagome can we talk?' asked the Elder sitting on a bench.

"Of corse Elder what can I do for you?" asked Kagome. Who want and sat down next to the elder.

"Kagome you know that we are being plaged by this demon and we need help, but nothing we do can stop him. So we need someone to go up the mountain to Lady Liana's Castle and ask for help. Could you go and do this for us? I would send one of the hunters but they would be noticed missing. You have a better chance of getting up there with out being noticed gone." explained the Elder.

"Of corse I will Elder anything to help." remarked and over inthused Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Will if I am going to go then I had better leave now just in case," said Kagome and she jumped up of the bench.

"I thought you would say that. Here take this "just in case". You never know when you might need them." Said Tama as he handed Kagome a bow and arows, as will as a dagger.

"Thank you Sir Tama. I must be off now if I want to get us some help." Kagome said as she ran off with a quick wave and was gone.

"Tama I don't think this is a good idea after all we are sending a child to...."

"Elder, Kagome is a stong girl she will be fine trust me, besides if I am right Lady Liana has a interesed in the girl and will have one of her demons make sure she gettes thier unharmed." Said Tama as he inturpoted the Elder.

* * *

Mint: Will this chapter was longer, and hopefully the next chapter will be much longer. 

Tara: Ya whatever. This chapter turned out ok, and Kagome even made an apperins. I was starting to thing this story was all about me.

Mint: Tara I could never do that. Besides this will all fall into place as the story contines. /starts taking out her sword./

Tara: You mean there is a plot to this story and not something random. /gets up slowly/

Mint: This is the real Tara. She was OOC this chapter. /Stands up/

Tara: Ya I normally I am not that respectful but I know my place and I purifier my head on my shoulders. Lady Liana can get scare but not as scary as Mint when you try eat her food then you better run for the hill. /starts walkings away casually/

Mint: Hey that's not nice to say Tara. Do I need to reintroduce you to mister sword. /holds out sword/

Tara: No I don't think so bye 4 now /runs off smirking/

Mint: Get back here. /runs after Tara/

Tara: NO WAY.

Willow: /sigh/ can those two ever get along?

Korea: Nope oh well. Thanks for reading, please review and tell us what you think even if it is a flame we just want to know what the viewers think.

Willow: That's all for know. She you next time...

Random vioce cuts in. On UnKnown Past.


	3. Author's note

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I have had many computer issues and lost what I was writing, So I'll try to get the next chapter up soon hopefully. Please don't hold your breath I'm sorry.

MintCoral

Any ideas would welcomed.


End file.
